Voice of Siren
by Kurenai Rigel
Summary: Nyanyiannya begitu indah, serasa membawamu ke surga. Tapi, waspadalah! Jika kau hanyut dalam suaranya, maka... nasib buruklah yang akan menimpamu. M for implisit mutilation. Mind to Read and Review, please?


**Disclaimer :** selamanya Bleach bukan milik saya melainkan punya Tite Kubo sensei, saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya untuk kepentingan pembuatan fic ini.

**Warning!** AU, OOC, gaje bin abal, bahasanya aneh, ngaco, minim deskrip, dan err—entahlah!

Saya persembahkan fic ini untuk kawan-kawan saya di Fanfiction. Net ini. Saya harap, semoga senpai-senpai sekalian terhibur dengan persembahan dari saya. Selamat membaca dan ditunggu review-nya. m(-_-)m

* * *

**Voice of Siren**

**Pairings** : NnoiNel

**Rated** : M for implisit mutilation

**Presented** by : Rigel Pendragon Draven

**Genre** : Mystery/Tragedy

* * *

Bosan.

Bukankah hidup ini begitu membosankan? Hanya berputar di tempat yang sama, bertemu dengan orang yang sama, melakukan hal yang sama.

Diperlakukan dengan sama.

PLAK!

Pipi Nnoi memerah. Bukan karena cuaca yang makin lama makin dingin, tapi karena sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi kanannya. Seorang wanita berpakaian minim, berambut coklat bergelombang, berkulit gelap, dan wajah dengan _make up_ menor, berdiri di hadapannya, berteriak histeris.

"Apa maksudmu berkata begitu? Aku ini berdandan supaya kau bangga kalau jalan denganku! Dan kau malah bilang aku seperti wanita murahan?"

Nnoi mengusap pipinya, sambil meringis kesakitan. Tapi selain itu, wajahnya tak menunjukkan sedikit pun penyesalan.

"Aku hanya mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Pakaianmu terlalu minim di cuaca sedingin ini. Lagipula, kau apakan sih, wajahmu? Kau mau kencan atau mau kerja di sirkus? "

Wajah wanita itu memerah karena marah. Ia sudah mengangkat tangan, hendak memberi Nnoi tamparan keduanya, ketika disadarinya, kerumunan orang di sekitar mereka semakin bertambah. Beberapa cekikan, beberapa nampak tertarik, serasa mendapatkan tontonan drama picisan gratis.

Wanita itu menurunkan tanganya, dan menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Ia berbalik dan pergi menjauh dari Nnoi dan berteriak,

"POKOKNYA KITA PUTUS!".

Dengan tenang Nnoi kembali mengusap pipinya dan berkata dengan ekspresi yang sama. "Kayak kita pernah jadi saja."

Kerumunan bubar, membiarkan Nnoi melangkah pergi. Di depan toko roti, ia berhenti sebentar dan menyulut rokok yang ia selipkan di sudut bibir. Ia mengisap rokok itu pelan dan memandang ke sekelilingnya.

**#**

Paris de Lyon adalah pusat perbelanjaan murah di kota Paris. Tidak bisa dikatakan berada tepat di tengah kota, dan tak bisa dibandingkan dengan Sussaks. Kalau kau mencari barang murah atau barang _second_, Paris de Lyon adalah salah satu tempat yang bisa kau pertimbangkan.

Dengan reputasi seperti itu, jalanan di Paris de Lyon kini penuh dipadati oleh orang-orang. Beberapa gadis keluar dari sebuah toko kuno sambil menenteng beberapa kantong belanjaan. Ketika melewati Nnoi, ia bisa mendengar sedikit percakapan mereka.

"…dan _tank top_ yang dipakai Apache kemarin? _Please_. Kalau ada polisi mode, ia sudah ditahan dengan tuduhan menciptakan pemandangan yang tak pantas untuk publik."

"Yang benar? Separah itu?"

"Aduh, Cirucci, itu belum seberapa. Loly Aiverrne kemarin dengan bangga memakai gaun musim panas berwarna kuning keluaran Guess yang ia beli di Calzata's. Dan semua orang berpendapat ia perlu membeli cermin baru yang besar dan seukuran badan. Ia kelihatan seperti sekantung keripik kentang."

Gerombolan gadis itu berlalu dan tertawa cekikikan. Pandangan Nnoi mengikuti mereka sampai gadis-gadis itu menghilang di ujung jalan. Ia memutar mata, dan kembali mengisap rokoknya.

Nnoi memejamkan matanya dan bersender di etalase kaca. Jarinya menghentak-hentak pelan, mengikuti suara musik yang berdentang dari café didepannya. Harum roti yang baru dipanggang tercium dari belakangnya, membuat air liurnya nyaris menetes turun. Angin yang berhembus pelan, membawa terbang debu-debu dan mengusik hidungnya.

Nnoi tak ingin berlama-lama di tempat itu, karena sebentar lagi managernya pasti akan keluar dan mengusirnya dengan alasan 'menghalangi etalase'. Maka kedua kaki rampingnya melangkah menjauh. Ia melewati beberapa toko besar dan kecil, restoran yang penuh sesak, orang-orang yang tertawa keras atau justru menatap cemas layar _handphone_nya. Mata Nnoi berhenti di sebuah tiang lampu jalan.

Beberapa kertas ditempelkan di situ, menyuarakan hal yang sama. Mereka mencari orang yang hilang. Jumlah poster orang hilang sudah mengalahkan jumlah poster yang mencari peliharaan mereka. Nnoi meringis jijik, dan melihat bahwa nyaris semua tiang lampu jalan bernasib sama.

"Mereka kini mencari orang seperti mencari anjing saja!" gumamnya kesal.

Ia melanjutkan perjalanan, sambil merasa lebih muak dari sebelumnya. Ia ingin sesuatu yang berbeda, ingin perubahan, ingin hari-harinya tidak lagi sama.

Tiba-tiba pundaknya bertubrukan dengan seseorang, dan ia merasakan sesuatu yang panas menyebar di dadanya.

"Aduh, maaf! Maaf! Ya ampun, lihat apa yang kulakukan pada kausmu!"

Nnoi melihat ke bawah, ke arah kausnya. Sebuah noda cokelat hitam besar dan basah kini ada tepat di tengah-tengah kaus putihnya yang baru. Ia menggeram kesal dan melihat gadis yang bertanggung jawab atas noda itu.

Gadis itu tinggi, walau tidak setinggi Nnoi, dan ramping. Rambutnya hijau toska dan digelung ke atas, membentuk kepangan. Ia memakai kacamata dengan ujung tanduk, jenis kacamata kuno yang akan dipakai gadis-gadis tahun 80-an. Pakaiannya pun tidak se-modis gadis-gadis lain yang berkeliaran di Paris de Lyon. Ia memakai blus hijau _lime_ panjang, dengan _vest_ hitam yang kelihatannya hasil rajutan berwarna senada dengan blusnya dan menutupi lututnya. Ia tidak memakai sepatu _high heels_ atau sandal besar bersol tebal, tapi sepatu _flat_ biasa. '_Tipe gadis sederhana yang suka menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan,_' Nnoi menyimpulkan.

"Ya Tuhan, noda ini tak mungkin hilang kalau hanya kubersihkan dengan saputangan! Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku akan menggantinya, sekarang juga!"

Suara gadis itu membuyarkan lamunan Nnoi. Rupanya sedari tadi gadis itu berusaha membersihkan kaus Nnoi dengan saputangan miliknya. Nnoi menghela nafas panjang, dan mengangkat kedua tangannya. Dia berusaha untuk menenangkan si gadis,

"Hei, tenang saja. Akan kucuci kaus ini begitu sampai di rumah. Kau tak perlu menggantinya."

"Tidak bisa! Aku yang menumpahkan kopi ke kausmu, dan aku akan menggantinya! Ayo!"

Tangan Nnoi ditarik menuju salah satu toko kaus oblong di pinggir Paris de Lyon. Nnoi masih kaget, gadis sederhana ini ternyata begitu keras kepala. Dan tenaganya cukup kuat juga untuk menariknya pergi.

**#**

Mereka keluar dari toko itu sepuluh menit kemudian, dan Nnoi sudah memakai kaus baru berwarna hitam yang dipilihnya asal, karena ia benar-benar tak mau menuntut apapun, namun gadis itu terus memaksa. Dan bertengkar di dalam toko kaus kecil itu akan terlihat konyol. Maka Nnoi meraih kaus terdekat yang bisa diraih tangannya. Setelah dipakai, ia baru sadar kalau kaus itu bergambar Mickey Mouse yang sedang berpelukan dengan Donald dan Goofy, dan menyesal tidak mengambil kaus bergambar monster Killer Mantis yang seratus kali lebih baik.

"Nah, kaus ini akan kucuci dan akan kukembalikan kalau sudah bersih!"seru gadis itu puas.

Belum sempat Nnoi mengucapkan terima kasih, atau apapun, gadis itu sudah menarik kembali tangannya.

"He..Hei! Kemana…?"

"Aku akan mentraktirmu makan siang. Pokoknya aku sudah bersalah padamu, dan aku akan menggantinya."

"Dengar, kau tak perlu melakukan ini semua. Kau bahkan sebenarnya tak perlu membelikanku kaus, dan…"

Gadis itu berbalik, dan untuk pertama kalinya, Nnoi baru menyadari senyumnya yang manis.

"Seseorang pernah memberitahuku, kalau kau berbuat salah, kau harus menggantinya berkali lipat, agar orang itu tidak berprasangka buruk, juga untuk mengembalikan kepercayaannya padamu. Agar kau tidak disangka orang brengsek yang suka pergi setelah berbuat salah. Karena itu kumohon, makan sianglah bersamaku, dan kuanggap hutangku lunas."

Maka dalam 15 menit berikutnya, mereka berdua sudah duduk di sebuah restoran kecil dan sedang menunggu makanan datang.

Nnoi memperhatikan gadis itu lebih seksama. Ternyata ia lumayan cantik. Matanya coklat keemasan dan bibirnya mungil kemerahan. Pipinya merona merah karena udara yang dingin di dalam restoran. Untuk ukuran gadis yang suka berdiam di perpustakaan, dia tidak buruk. Cantik, malah.

"Oh ya, omong-omong aku belum tahu namamu. Namaku Nnoitra Jiruga, tapi orang biasa memanggilku Nnoi."

Gadis itu tersenyum, bibirnya membentuk huruf O lebar yang manis. "Panggil aku Nell Tu. Semua orang memanggilku begitu."

"Kau bukan orang Prancis, ya? Orang… Texas mungkin?" tanya Nnoi spontan.

Dahi gadis itu mngerut, alisnya bertaut. "Kenapa harus Texas? Itu negara bagian di Amerika, bukan?"

"Yah, well, biasanya kan orang Texas menyingkat nama mereka. TJ, PJ, JT, kukira kau sama," jelas Nnoi tanpa basa-basi. Seperti biasa, dia selalu saja berkata tanpa pikir panjang. Pada siapapun, meskipun yang jadi lawan bicaranya adalah wanita.

Gadis itu tergelak, suara tawanya renyah dan enak didengar. "Aku hanya suka menyingkat namaku, itu saja. Namaku terlalu panjang untuk disebut, jadi aku menyingkatnya. Aku keturunan Prancis asli, kok."

Pada saat itu, makan siang pesanan mereka tiba. Entah bagaimana, Nnoi yang beberepa menit yang lalu merasa luar biasa jengkel dan bosan, tiba-tiba menjadi nyaman, dan ingin mengobrol banyak dengan gadis yang baru dikenalnya 15 menit yang lalu itu. Kalau memang yang namanya melihat aura itu ada, Nnoi merasa ada kehangatan yang menyelimuti Nell Tu, walaupun hati kecilnya menyadari, ada sesuatu yang hitam dalam diri gadis itu. Mungkin sejenis masa lalu yang kelam.

**#**

Satu jam kemudian, mereka sudah keluar dari restoran dan berjalan-jalan di Green Park, taman yang sepi dengan sedikit hutan di sekelilingnya. Kalau malam, biasanya taman ini ditutup, karena agak menyeramkan, dan memungkinkan terjadi banyak tindak kejahatan. Namun di siang hari, tempat ini sempurna untuk jalan santai, atau bahkan untuk mengadakan percakapan pribadi.

"Bibirmu seksi, kau tahu?"seru Nell Tu ketika mereka duduk di bangku taman.

Nnoi memalingkan wajahnya, sikapnya serba salah. "Eh…terima kasih."

"Hahaha, kenapa jadi serba salah begitu? Ya... bibirmu mirip, mirip sekali dengan bibir seksi Grimmjow."

Kini Nnoi kembali menatap Nell Tu, yang sedang menunduk menatap tanah. Raut wajah cerianya sedikit menghilang.

"Grimmjow?"

"Pacarku."

'_Tentu saja!_' seru Nnoi dalam hati. Gadis secantik dan seunik dia pasti sudah punya pacar. Bodoh benar ia yang baru berpikir untuk meminta nomor telepon Nell Tu.

"Dia menghilang dua bulan yang lalu. Tapi aku pasti akan menemukannya. Ia sudah berjanji untuk kembali," lanjut Nell Tu.

"Hilang? Hilang bagaimana? Apa dia…maaf, selingkuh atau…?"

"Ia salah satu penumpang Golden Airways tujuan Athena tanggal 31 Oktober kemarin."

Nnoi terhenyak kaget. Tentu saja ia tahu. Semua orang di Prancis…Tidak. Semua orang di dunia tahu tentang penerbangan 121 Golden Airways yang mengalami kecelakaan ketika menuju Athena. Pesawatnya jatuh ke laut, bahkan _black box_nya menghilang. Tak ada satupun bagian dari pesawat dan penumpang yang berhasil ditemukan. Pesawat itu lenyap, hilang ditelan bumi. Kalau pacar Nell Tu salah satu penumpang itu…

"Ehm... berarti dia sudah—" Nnoi mencoba menerka.

"Jangan katakan yang mereka semua sudah katakan padaku! Aku tahu Grimmjow masih hidup! Aku tahu itu!" potong Nell Tu dengan kemarahan yang luar biasa. Bola mata coklat keemasannya kini terlihat berapi-api, jelas sekali kalau gadis itu sedang marah besar.

Nnoi kembali terhenyak. Gadis ramah yang ceria tadi mendadak lenyap dari sebelahnya, digantikan dengan seorang gadis keras kepala yang dikuasai amarah. Rupanya Nell Tu sadar kalau dia sudah kehilangan kontrol akan emosinya. Ia segera mengendalikan diri, dan memampang senyum ramah yang sama dengan sebelumnya.

"Ah, kenapa kita jadi membicarakan hal yang menyedihkan begini? Kurasa aku sudah menahanmu terlalu lama. Kau punya janji?" tanya Nell Tu penasaran, masih dengan senyum manis terpampang di wajahnya.

Nnoi tersentak, menyadari bahwa ia tadi merasa takut pada gadis itu. Tolol sekali, takut pada gadis ramah dan mungil ini. Perasaannya terlalu sensitif.

"Tidak. Aku hanya berencana berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini, dan yah..makan siang. Aku tak punya janji penting, kok," jawab Nnoi pelan seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Rambut hitam pekatnya yang berkilau berkibar mengikuti gerakan kepalanya.

Gadis itu menyeringai senang. "Baguslah. Ada satu lagi yang ingin kuberikan padamu."

Nell Tu berdiri, dan menepuk-nepuk rok hijau _lime_-nya. "Sudah siap?"

"Eh... siap untuk apa tepatnya?" Nnoi mengernyitkan alisnya, tak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Nell Tu.

Nell Tu kembali menyeringai. "Grimmjow selalu berkata, bahwa suaraku indah sekali, dan menyarankanku ikut _France Got Talent's_. Tapi aku tak tertarik, aku hanya ingin bernyanyi bagi orang yang kusukai. Dan, aku akan menyanyikan sesuatu untukmu sekarang."

Nell Tu menarik napas, dan mulai melantunkan sebuah lagu. Nnoi memejamkan matanya. Grimmjow jelas tidak berbohong untuk menghibur Nell Tu. Suaranya benar-benar indah. Hangat, jernih dan kaya akan nada. Suara penyanyi terkenal yang pernah ia dengar di TV pun tidak sebagus miliknya.

_A day lily, a yellow lily, __a screech owl._

_Staying up late: a wild rabbit, a tiger finch._

_A baby lizard without a tail..._

_In its place, a dragon jewel._

_A dream, dream, no dream...__  
__Voices of the night... If you traverse the forest...__  
__A dream, dream, no dream...__  
__Goodnight, my darling child.__  
__When you wake up tomorrow, I'll give to you:__  
__a carpet of Chinese milk vetch, adornments for your ears._

Nnoi tidak mengenal lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Nell Tu, tapi hatinya seperti ditusuk-tusuk. Lagu ini—tepatnya—suara Nell Tu bisa membuatnya ketagihan. Ia ingin mendengar suara itu lagi, dan lagi. Seolah seluruh dunia akan kacau kalau ia berhenti bernyanyi.

Nell Tu kembali mengulang _reffrain_, nada-nada tinggi dinyanyikannya dengan mudah. Suaranya mengalun lembut, saling mengisi dengan desir angin dan suara gesekan dedaunan. Betapa Nnoi berharap waktu berhenti saat itu. Betapa Nnoi berharap ia dapat mendengar suara itu selamanya.

Suara Nell Tu bertambah tinggi dan semakin mengalir lembut, namun kini suaranya mendekat ke telinga Nnoi. Nnoi tak sanggup membuka matanya. Ia begitu terhanyut dalam nyanyian Nell Tu. Ia tak mau begitu ia membuka kedua matanya, ia kembali pada kehidupannya yang menyebalkan.

Namun perlahan-lahan, kesadaran meninggalkannya. Sesuatu yang dingin dan tajam menyentuh ujung bibirnya, dan bergerak perlahan. Menumpahkan cairan berwarna merah pekat dari sana. Namun, dirinya sendiri tak menyadari apa yang sedang dialaminya. Kegelapan yang ia lihat berputar-putar, diiringi oleh nyanyian Nell Tu. Dan pada saat terakhir, ia bisa mendengar suara indah itu berbisik di telinganya.

"Aku menginginkan bibir Grimmjow-mu, Nnoi..."

Nnoi tenggelam dalam ketidaksadaran. Namun suara itu terus bergema di telinganya, sesuai dengan permintaannya tadi, agar dapat mendengar nyanyian Nell Tu untuk selama-lamanya.

_A dream, dream, no dream..._

_Voices of the night..._

_If you traverse the forest..._

_A dream, dream, no dream..._

_Goodnight, my darling child._

_When the Japanese cedar 'round back weeps,_

_don your red garb, and flee._

**#**

Seorang gadis melenggang cepat di pelataran rumah sakit pusat Paris. Rambutnya digelung ketat, dan kacamata tanduknya bertengger di matanya. Namun kecantikannya berhasil membuat beberapa pria menoleh terpesona menghadapnya—mungkin juga karena rok mini yang ia kenakan, dibalik jubah putih.

Ia masuk ke dalam rumah sakit, dan seorang perawat berbaju hijau toska menyapanya riang.

"Siang Dr. Oderschvank. Ada tugas hari ini?"

Wanita yang disapa Dr. Oderschvank itu menyunggingkan senyum manis di bibir merahnya yang mungil dan ranum. "Hai, Lilynette. Tidak, harusnya hari ini aku libur. Tapi ada beberapa hal yang harus kukerjakan. Dr. Luisenbarn bisa marah kalau tugas yang ia berikan padaku belum selesai lusa. Aku mau menyicilnya."

Perawat itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan berdecak kagum. "Kau tahu? Kau adalah _co-ass_ yang paling rajin yang pernah kutemui di rumah sakit ini. Kudengar kau lulusan terbaik, ya?"

Nell Tu tertawa riang, "Mereka hanya melebih-lebihkan. Nilai-nilaiku hanya sedikit lebih tinggi dari mereka. Aku sedang beruntung, itu saja. Baiklah, aku duluan ya!"

Langkah gadis itu bergema di lorong rumah sakit yang bersih. Nyaris semua orang yang ditemuinya tersenyum ramah padanya, dan bahkan beberapa menepuk bahunya pelan.

Nell Tu berhenti di depan sebuah pintu yang hanya bisa diakses dengan kartu identitas pegawai rumah sakit. Nell Tu menggesek kartunya, dan ia masuk ke dalam Kamar Mayat.

Di dalam agak dingin, namun Nell Tu nampak tidak begitu terganggu. Ia berjalan melewati beberapa laci besar tempat menyimpan mayat yang didinginkan, dan berhenti di laci nomor 36.

Ia menarik laci itu keluar, dan tampaklah mayat seorang pria yang hanya terdiri dari tulang dibalut kulit. Hidung dan telinganya tampak baru dijahit, dan ada lubang di tempat seharusnya ada mata dan mulut.

Nell Tu mengambil kotak mungil dari saku jas putihnya, dan membukanya perlahan.

Dua bibir berwarna pink cerah itu seolah tersenyum balik padanya. Nell Tu tersenyum senang. Diambilnya kedua bibir itu dan dimasukkan ke dalam lubang mulut mayat pria di dalam laci.

"Humm…perlu sedikit perbaikan. Tapi aku pasti bisa melakukannya. Jika Dr. Vector Frakenstein saja bisa, mengapa aku tidak?" Nell Tu membelai rambut biru mayat pria itu dengan sayang dan bebisik pelan. "Iya kan, Grimmjow?".

Pintu kamar mayat mendadak terbuka, dan seorang pria masuk ke dalam, sambil mendorong tempat tidur. Nell Tu buru-buru menutup laci, dan berbalik menghadap si pendatang baru yang asing.

"Eh…Hai. Kau dokter di sini?" tanya si pria yang baru saja masuk.

"Aku _co-ass_ bagian bedah syaraf. Kurasa aku belum pernah melihatmu. Orang baru?"

"Yeah. Aku penjaga kamar mayat yang baru, menggantikan Avirama."

"Dan mayat siapa yang baru kau bawa itu? Gagal operasi, ya?"

"Bukan. Bayangkanlah, _Mademoiselle_. Ini hari pertamaku bekerja, tapi aku menangani mayat orang tak dikenal dan…mengerikan."

"Mengerikan bagaimana?" tanya Nell Tu, menautkan alisnya.

Pria itu melihat sekelilingnya, dan berbisik perlahan. "Jangan bilang kau tahu dariku. Polisi bilang kami masih harus merahasiakannya. Mayat orang ini tak ada bibirnya. Hilang! Seperti dirobek begitu saja!"

Nell Tu melirik ke bawah, ke bagian selimut penutup yang agak tersingkap, dan mengenali kaus hitam bergambar Mickey Mouse yang dipakai si mayat. Nell Tu meringis ngeri.

"Yah, kau benar. Mengerikan. Aku harus pergi, Kau bisa kan mengurusnya sendiri…eh…?"

"Uryuu, namaku Uryuu Ishida. _Yeah_, tinggal memasukkannya ke salah satu laci itu kan? Aku bisa sendiri."

Nell Tu tersenyum manis. "Baiklah Uryuu, aku akan meninggalkanmu. Oh, omong-omong, kau punya mata biru yang indah, kau tahu? Persis seperti mata seseorang yang kukenal."

****Owari****

**Curhatan sang author** :

Well, well, inilah hasilnya kalau ngedekem kelewat lama di RS gara-gara DBD! OMG! Ini saya buat gara-gara terus-menerus diceritain soal kamar mayat sama temen saya. Waduuuhh, perasaan jadi gimanaaaaa gitu? Jiper dah, pokoknya! Maafkan saya dan cerita gaje saya ini, minna-chan. Saya harap ceritanya bagus dan tidak mengecewakan.

Saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya kalau gaje, abal, nggak nyambung, nggak bisa dimengerti, dan lain sebagainya, minna- chan. Jika ada typo, tolong beritahu saya, ya?

Kenapa judulnya 'Voice of Siren'? Yang jelas ini nggak ada hubungannya dengan makhluk supernatural atau sejenisnya. Yang mau tahu jawabannya, silakan tumpahkan dalam kotak review. Ok? Ditunggu, lho!

Keberatankah jika saya meminta saran dan kritiknya lewat REVIEW?

PLEASE

REVIEW

IF

DON'T

MIND


End file.
